Diary of a Yandere
by Kouhai Lemon
Summary: All the charas in Yandere mode! You can make requests in reviews, and please R&R! Current story, is LPxSD! Preview: 'My angel now will never talk about him! She won't even be able to crawl to him! ' I wonder what she's talking about 0-0;; Read to find out!
1. EMxRS

**I HAS A SUDDEN URGE FOR YANDERE ONE SHOTS. SHO HERE DEY R. This is just a word dump place, sho yaaaaaa~**

**DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER I DUN OWN ELSWORD. IF I DID, RS WOULD BE A GURL. AND GLAIVE WOULD HAVE A HAND FETISH. SHO YA.**

**Aisha: elemental master**

**Elsword: Rune slayer**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

_~Line~_

Today, Elsword looked at me! Sempai noticed me! About time! I thought I had to use that… but now I don't have to! Since he looked at me today, I must make breakfast, lunch, AND dinner for him tomorrow! I wonder how I should give him his breakfast… I know! I'll go to his house tomorrow morning and personally feed him! Sempai will be so delighted… I wonder if he'll mind if I pull some of his hair out…hehe! I'm sure he won't mind, since we're destined for each other!

_~Line~_

**WHO. WAS. THAT. WHORE. THAT. SERVED. MY. ELSWORD. BREAKFAST.** **HOW DARE HE CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT PARASITE****! YOUR MINE AND MINE ONLY ELSWORD. But don't worry hun, I'll remove the obstacle between our love~**

_~Line~_

I decided to do some research about her today. It seems like she's your sister, but she's too close to you. I need to **remove** her. Don't worry Elsword, I'll show you, to prove my undying love for you. In fact, why don't I stab her at dinner, so you can see first handily? We can kick her corpse aside, and eat dinner together, for the rest of our lives~!

_~Line~_

Why were you so scared? Honey, it's not nice to play jokes like calling the police. You were probably so happy to see your sister dead, that you did it to inform others to celebrate. Whatever, it's ok~ since I know you love me! I'll see you tomorrow Elsword, and I'll wake you up with a morning kiss~!

_~Line~_

Ah. You screamed again. You even waved a knife at me. **You need to be punished.** Don't you know Elsword, that it's rude to wave knives at your loved ones? I think it might be because you don't see me every day… I know! I'll keep you at my house! **I have the perfect place~!**

_~Line~_

Your blood is so beautiful Elsword, and so are your screams~! You seemed so eager when I made you make me yours~ so much that you screamed! I feel so amazing right now~! **BUT. You tried to run away. How dare you. I must make sure you won't ever run away from me again. EVER.**

_~Line~_

You make such a beautiful doll dear~ so beautiful that we loved each other throughout the night~ I'm sure I'm going to have a positive now! I can't wait for our kid! But it's too bad you won't be able to talk to it dear~ I know! Since you're so lonely on the other side, I'll send the kid over first! **The moment it's born, I'll stab it through the heart as well, and you'll get to see it get older! But since I want to be extra sure, why don't we go again?**

_~Line~_

**R&amp;R PLOX! Ub **

**IT'S REALLY SHORT, BUT THERES MORE TO COME! YOU CAN MAKE REQUESTS IN THE REVIEWS! **

**0u0~ eym out!**


	2. MMxCEM

**THIS IS DA REQUESTED ADDxEVE BY NIZUME CHAN! OUO EVE BE USING SPEARS AT EVERYONE WHO TOUCHES HER HON~~~**

**ADD: Master Mind**

**EVE: Code Empress**

**RENA: Grand Archer**

_~Line~_

Today my Sempai finally confessed to. After eliminating a few of his fans, I had finally gotten what I wanted. Now he is mine and mine ONLY. Nothing can get in between us now. Since he likes chocolate so much, maybe I'll make some for him tomorrow. I wonder if he'll be happy if I cover myself in it?

~Line~

Ah. Someone gave him chocolate already. **How dare they touch my sempai. **They need to be eliminated. No one touches my sempai. And no way will anyone get in between our love. Sempai liked my chocolate though. He blushed and started stuttering. I almost took out my knife and plunged it in his face, but I kept my composure. I mustn't act too soon.

~Line~

The parasite gave MY sempai chocolate again. She said she had too much, and didn't have anyone else to give it too. Bitch. I know she's lying. She's just trying to get in between OUR love. All those angelic smiles are fake, I know it. I must get rid of this, 'Rena sempai'. When the parasite wasn't looking, I slipped a fake confession in, so that I could meet up with her after school, **in private.**

~Line~

Her looks of horror amused me. Especially her face when I take out her stomach and showed her. Since she liked chocolate so much, why not become one with it? I had dragged her naked in a big suitcase to our local chocolate factory, and watched with delight as she was shredded, melted, and finally put in moulds. No one had seen me, as I had chosen midnight. The chocolate that came out was bloody red, so I fed it to some stray dogs. **That's what you get for messing with our love bitch. **All that was left of her were her wing-like clips, which I burnt, along with the clothes. **Now the last remains of her are gone.**

~Line~

Today, sempai looked sad when the parasite didn't come. **How dare he. **He was probably cheating on me with her. Whatever, since I know she hypnotised you into it, and that you never loved her from the heart. **You still need to be punished though. I must make sure no one else hypnotises you. And I have the PERFECT solution.**

~Line~

Inviting you to my house was the perfect cover. You seemed so happy, bouncing up and down the whole time. So happy, that you didn't see me slip something into your drink. You were still smiling when you fell to the ground. How beautiful you looked, lying down, hopeless. **I need to preserve you FOREVER.**

~Line~

It must've been painful to wake up halfway. You had ruined your perfect smile. **Don't worry sempai, I'll stich it in place. **All your organs look beautiful sempai. I had chosen the most beautiful jars, so that your beauty can be seen clearly. I'm sorry I won't preserve your lower body until later, when I've loved you so much I have a kid. And when I have a kid, I'll preserve it, just like I did to you.** Cheer me on sempai~!**

~Line~

**MWAHAHAHAHA PRESERVED ADDS ARE EVERYWHERE! **

**R&amp;R!**

**OUO~ EYM OUT!**


	3. CAxLK

**THIS IS DA CAXLK REQUESTED BY WARRIOR OF SIX BLADES CHAN! CA WAS FUN TO WRITE ABOUT, COS I GET TO USE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTS OF BLOOD 0U0b**

**ElESIS: Crimson Avenger**

**ELSWORD: Lord Knight**

**AISHA: Void Princess**

**RENA: Grand Archer**

**RAVEN: Blade Master**

**EVE: Code:Empress**

**CHUNG: Iron Paladin**

_~Line~_

After so long, I FINALLY meet up with my little brother! He's grown so cute over the past few years! He still thinks I'm still the same old sis, and I am, just with a few weird habits… but that doesn't matter, because Elsword and I are fated to be together. FOREVER. But the rest of the Elgang are too close to him. It makes me uneasy, but tomorrow the Elgang will disband and go their separate paths. I can't wait to have Els all to myself.

_~Line~_

**HOW DARE THEY STAY! THEY'RE JUST GOING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME. JUST HOW WALLY KILLED MY TEAM MATES. THEY SAY THAT THEY WANT TO STAY WITH US. LIES. LIES I TELL YOU. THEY ALL WANT MY ELSWORD! BUT HE'S MINE! MINE! I'LL GET RID OF YOU ALL! ELSWORD IS MINE AND MINE ONLY. They need to ALL disappear.**

_~Line~_

It was perfect. Els went out to buy dinner, leaving us alone. They were all busy with their own things, that they didn't realize that I was holding my sword. One by one, I chopped their heads off, looking at their horrified faces in delight. Now no one can steal Els from me. No one. After my killing spree, I cover their weapons in blood, and place them in their hands, making it seem like someone else did it. Covering my own weapon in blood, I stabbed myself in the stomach, and lied down on the floor, and closed my eyes.

_~Line~_

Elsword looked so sad. Being the big sister I was, I went and comforted him. What was he so sad about? The obstacle in our love was just eliminated. Els had found us hours later, and was crying his eyes out when I woke up. He asked what happened, and I told him that some man had came in through the window and killed us all without warning. Being so gullible, he trusted me straight away, and didn't let go of me for the rest of the day. When the funeral was held, it took every will I had to not kick their tombstones over. **They had it coming.**

_~Line~_

Nowdays, Els doesn't eat much. All he does is sit around, crying. I took care of his every need, and it was nice that way. He didn't object to anything I did, not even when I put him in the frilliest outfit we had. All he did was sit and look sad. It was wonderful. I hope this never changes.

_~Line~_

Today, Els jumped off our roof. I was hanging up the washing, when he fell in front of me. I looked at his twisted body with shock, as blood oozed out of his head. **He left me for them. He left ME, his big sis, for parasites like THEM.** But my Els still had the same expression. In fact, when I cleaned him up and sat him in a chair, he looked exactly the same. Oh well. This is good enough. Tying him to the chair with ropes, I hummed with satisfaction. **Now he can NEVER leave me.**

_~Line~_

**CA ISH DA NICE BIG SIS, WITH HER DEAD LIL BRO. WHAT A NICE FAMILY SCENE.**

**R&amp;R!**

**OUO~ EYM OUT!**


	4. BaseElswordXBaseElesis

**THIS IS DA REQUESTED ELSWORDXELESIS BY GUEST SAMA! BASE COS Y NAWT. N LIEK, WE CAN BREAK ALL DA DIMENSIONS WITH THIS STORRYYYY *U***

**ELSWORD: Base**

**ELESIS: base**

**SIEGHART (DAD): Lord Knight**

**SELPHIA (MOM): Grand Master**

~line~

Today my lil brother Elsword was born! He's soooo cute! **I could hug him to death~! **I wanted to play with him more, but my mom took him away before I could run away with him. Well, he is a new born, so he must be checked first! I wonder what this weird feeling is though…

~line~

Kyyaa~! Today, Elsword said when he grew up, he would marry me! Of course I agreed, and we played until dark, and the stars shone down on us. I wished that this would last forever, but mom and dad called us inside to sleep. How annoying. Why won't they stay out of our business? **I wish that they would just disappear.**

~line~

Today, mom and dad took Els to the amusement park all day. I had gone out with my friends, but it pissed me to no ends when I think about it. **They keep interrupting our special time. They won't let us share the same bed. And now they want to steal Els from ME? I need to take care of them.**

~line~

Today was Els's first day at school. I had convinced them to let him go there himself early, so I could get a chance. Volunteering to cook breakfast for them today, I easily slipped in a drug to make them still. I watched in delight as they looked at me wide-eyed, unable to move their hands after the first bite. Soon, they couldn't move their arm, later on their chest, their heads, legs, and finally, feet. **Smiling angelically, I grabbed the kitchen knives, and sliced them into pieces.** After finishing, I gathered the pieces, cooked them, and fed it to some stray dogs near our house. Then I headed back, and cleaned all the blood up, and proceeded to burn the cloth. Gathering all their possessions, I put them into one big suitcase, the biggest we had, and put it in the post-box for Sander on my way to school. Humming, I skipped the rest of the way.

~line~

When Elsword came home that day, he asked me where mom and dad were. I told him that they were on vacation, and he believed me straight away. Cooking dinner for him, having a shower with him, and sleeping in the same bed with him, was a dream come true. As I looked at his peaceful sleeping face, I smiled a Cheshire smile. **Now NO ONE can interrupt us. NO ONE.**

~line~

**ELESIS IS SCARY WHEN SHE ISH A YOUNG YANDERE~ ELSWORD IS TOO INNOCENT OUOb**

**R&amp;R!**

**OUO~ EYM OUT!**


	5. LPxSD

**THIS IS THE REQUESTED LPxSD BY STARLOVERS SAMA! ~ EYM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG DX FORGIVE ME? QNQ**

_~line~_

**ARA: Sakra Devnam**

**ADD: Lunatic Pysker (is dat hao its spelt q~q?)**

_~line~_

She was an angel. Even more angelic then project EVE, which I was obsessed about. Was. This angel was so clumsy and shy, she would trip over nothing, and go full on red when talking to someone she didn't know. But when we practice daily at the local gym, she was ever so graceful, as if she was flying and swooping, doing somersaults ever so often. She was my very epitome of perfect.

_~line~_

There was one thing bad about her though. She was annoying. Very annoying if she wanted to be. The cause? Her brother. Her god damn annoying brother. Why would she think about her brother, when I was here? I was far more superior than him, beating him in practice fights, looks and tests. Yet every day, it was brother this, and brother that. And every time, she would say she was practicing. For. Her. Brother. **It makes me so angry. He should just die, and leave his precious angel to me.**

_~line~_

I've had enough. Today was the last straw. She went on and on about him, with this dazed look. Why won't she just shut up about him, and just talk about me all day? Oh well. I have the perfect plan. **Soon, my angel won't have ANYTHING to talk with, and she'll be all mine! Kuhuhuhu…HEHEHEHE!**

_~line~_

It's done.** My angel now will never talk about him! She won't even be able to crawl to him! **She made such beautiful faces, when I screwed bolts into her delicate lips, sealing them forever shut. Overcome by the horror she expressed, I cut off her hands and legs, laughing with glee as she struggled to scream. **Today was such a beautiful day.**

_~line~_

Her brother came after me. She didn't arrive home after training, and now he suspects me, since I had offered to walk her home. Well at least he isn't as dumb as I thought he was. Beating him up, I grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to where the angel was sprawled. I watched with delight as he howled in pain, as I slowly stuck kitchen knives into him, from the legs up. The only downside was that the angel was crying, tears pouring down her face and onto the dusty ground below. Angry, I cut off his arms and legs, and let him watch me as I made out with the angel. It felt amazing, as I went into her, sliding in and out. She was crying at first, but it slowly became lewd moans. From the corner, I could see him crying his heart out. Covering the angel's eyes, I flicked a knife at his head, and watched with satisfaction as he slumped to the floor. **Now, I can enjoy my angel to the fullest! Kehehe…HAHAHAHA!**

_~line~_

**SO? HAO WAS IT? OWO;; LP BE LOVIN HIS SD TOO MUCH O~O SHO SCARY QAQ**

**R&amp;R!**

**OUO~ EYM OUT!**


End file.
